


About Him

by violetholdsme



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Hyunggu is Whipped, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Or Is he?, Pining, Yuto is Oblivious, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetholdsme/pseuds/violetholdsme
Summary: “I could be right beside him, telling him how much I love him,” Hyunggu said, bringing his face closer to Yuto’s, “And he still wouldn’t know.”
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Kang Hyunggu | Kino
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	About Him

**Author's Note:**

> is this inspired by another taylor swift song, you ask? ...yes. [untouchable](https://open.spotify.com/track/6ovFJkdau79DuXEvQjPaNH?si=myIY0VkDRyC5I77QCBpVfg) :’)

“Tell me about him.”

Hyunggu shifted from where he was positioned beside Yuto, nuzzling closer into his side on the old couch of Yanan’s apartment. Yanan was busying himself with the dishes in the next room, leaving the two younger boys to sit in front of the TV while it played some movie that none of them actually wanted to be watching. Hyunggu doesn’t exactly _know_ how the conversation ended up where it was, and a jittery feeling started creeping its way up into his chest from the pit of his stomach. He tried silently to calm his nerves, careful not to make any movements to give himself away, without seeming stiff, or withdrawn, or—

“Hyunggu.”

He snapped his head toward Yuto, the older’s low voice snapping him out of his frantic thoughts. _So much for looking calm._

“Yeah? What do you want to know?”

Yuto lightly shrugged, careful not to hurt Hyunggu’s head on his shoulder. “I don’t know. You just talk about him to the other guys so much, but never with me. I have no idea what he’s even _like_ ,” he chuckled, “just that you’re kind of head over heels for him.”

Hyunggu felt the blood rushing to his cheeks at that, hiding his face in Yuto’s shoulder in a desperate attempt to conceal his embarrassment, and his nerves, and the fact that he did _not_ want to talk about this with Yuto at all, because Yuto was dangling something so sweet and yet so dangerous in front of Hyunggu and he was trying so hard not to pounce on it. 

He considered the question, bouncing ideas around in his mind. Yanan was in the kitchen, and it was true that the older boy did know about Hyunggu’s (not-so) little crush, knew the tiniest details and heard all of Hyunggu’s musings. He was more than open about this with everyone _except_ Yuto, and he cursed himself for thinking he hadn’t noticed. Now Yuto was asking what his crush was like, and Hyunggu didn’t have the answers. He knew them, definitely. But words wouldn’t come fast enough to actually slip out of his mouth, because Yuto was beside him bathed in just starlight since it started getting dark outside, and the look of it alone was distracting and Hyunggu wanted to take it in, Yuto was just so—

“Pretty,” Hyunggu breathed. “I, uh— he’s— um.”

“Yeah?” Yuto replied, tone encouraging.

Hyunggu let himself continue, the tension dissipating with every second that Yuto smiled at him kindly. “He has these really, _really_ nice cheekbones, and, uh,” he stopped, steadying his breathing. “The jawline of a god.”

Yuto let out a deep chuckle at that, and Hyunggu didn’t try to hide his blush this time. “Okay, so, perfect bone structure,” the older said, still trying to push down his laughter. “What else?”

Hyunggu stared for a while at the boy beside him, like he held all the answers to the questions he had been asking. _Well_ , Hyunggu thought, _he kind of did_. He slowly moved his hand down to take hold of Yuto’s, before bringing it up level with their eyes. Yuto let Hyunggu move him as he pleased, never tensing as Hyunggu shyly placed the palm of his own hand on the back of Yuto’s, still held up against the light of the TV screen.

“He has this warm, tan skin,” Hyunggu said, eyes still trained on their touching hands. “Some say we look like milk and coffee against each other, sometimes.”

“Oh, yeah?” Yuto interlocked his fingers with Hyunggu’s, then, bringing their hands back down to rest on his knee. Hyunggu observed Yuto, whose expression had turned into one of awe, curiosity, and perhaps a tinge of confusion, and the older boy spoke before Hyunggu could spiral into his thoughts once more. “Enough about his looks. Tell me what he’s like.”

“He’s a bit of a worrier, actually,” he replied without thinking. Hyunggu looked at Yuto for a second, as if asking for permission, and Yuto nodded at him to keep going. “He always makes me eat on time, makes sure I sleep properly, gets all panicky when I hurt myself on, like, studio equipment.” Hyunggu said the last part with a playful tone, eyes lighting up when Yuto started playing along.

“So, he’s like… your mother?”

Hyunggu laughed almost boisterously, a bit of a whine in his tone because of Yuto’s teasing, and the older boy stuck to his low chuckles but Hyunggu knew he was more than amused. When the laughter died down, Hyunggu gave Yuto’s hand a tentative squeeze before speaking again. “Hmm. He’s funny, too.”

Yuto’s demeanor seemed to change at that, just the slightest bit, but it was enough for Hyunggu to pick up on. “You think he likes you back?”

This is _definitely_ not where Hyunggu thought this was going.

“Ah— I, well. I _hope_ , sometimes.”

“ _Just_ hope?”

“Well, I think I love him kind of loudly, you know? And he lets me.” Hyunggu broke his eyes away from Yuto’s. He wouldn’t be able to go on if he kept looking at him. “He lets me ask him on dates, and then we actually _go_ on the dates and then I think, wow. I didn’t actually think I’d get this far.”

“I show him my songs, I let him listen to them and he always says they’re good, and he lets me tell him _I love you_ but I don’t know if he thinks it actually means anything. He barely ever says it back. But he’s always just so— good? To me? Does that make sense? He’s good to me, and he lets me love him, so… yeah.”

Yuto’s eyes widened, before his eyebrows furrowed and he stared questioningly at the younger boy. “Then what’s wrong?”

Oh. Hyunggu could think of a _million_ answers to that one. “Well, it’s _just_ hope. Nothing more.”

His grip on Yuto’s hand had become much tighter, and he loosened it before continuing. “I would really like it if he _knew_ that the songs were about him. Or if he knew that there was a lot more behind every _I love you_. But,” Hyunggu looked down at the floor, his eyes drooping a bit. “Even if he did know, I know he doesn’t see me that way. Sometimes I don’t think he sees me at all.”

Hyunggu doesn’t notice how Yuto brings his other hand over to their already interlocked ones, he doesn’t notice how Yuto pulls him in closer to his side, he _definitely_ does not notice how Yuto’s voice is deep and slow and steady when he speaks again. 

“How could anyone not see you?”

Hyunggu tells himself he doesn’t notice, because then it might not send him over the edge of the universe with warmth and affection like he had so badly hoped for so long. Too long.

The younger silently collected his nerves, and the voice he spoke in was surprisingly steady when he continued. “Well, Yuto, he is _painfully oblivious_.”

Hyunggu looked down, a barely-there smile on his lips. “Sometimes it frustrates me that I can’t get it into his head just how much I actually feel for him—how much I love him. It gets annoying and sometimes I want to look him straight in the eye and just _say it_ , but it is what it is. Besides, it’s more endearing than anything. Cute, even.”

He chanced a brief look at Yuto, and the older boy’s golden skin was now tinted with a warm blush that made something in Hyunggu’s chest do those jumpy things that he absolutely _hated_ , because they reminded him of how fucking whipped he was. He silently thanked all the gods or forces of the universe that Yanan was taking his sweet time cleaning up his kitchen, and focused on trying to hear Yuto through the faint beginnings of the ringing in his ears.

“Hyunggu. M- maybe you should give him a chance.”

Hyunggu took in the sight as Yuto stared in anticipation, the Japanese boy’s pupils glazed over and dilated as he looked at Hyunggu. There was nothing else Hyunggu could do, locked under his gaze and hand still held in Yuto’s, earlier anecdotes of _milk and coffee_ now playing in his mind as he felt the weight of every place that their skin was touching. It seemed as though both of them were waiting for the last piece of the puzzle, the last key to click into place. Everything around Hyunggu seemed to scream, the stars outside the window shining so brightly. He wondered if this was a dream. He _really_ fucking hoped it wasn’t.

“I don’t know, Yuto. If he wanted me too, he would be mine. Right. _Now_.” Hyunggu smiled. Quiet, not beaming. “Either way, I’ll be perfectly content with just loving him. It makes me happy.”

Yuto took in a deep breath, and replied, “Maybe he wants to make you happy, too, you know. Give him more credit. Just _how_ oblivious must this guy be?”

Right as he said his last words, Yuto brought a single finger up to Hyunggu’s face, tilting his chin up to meet his face. _Fucking hell._ Hyunggu was going to die. But if they were playing this game, there was no way in hell he was going to lose.

“I could be right beside him, telling him how much I love him,” Hyunggu said, bringing his face closer to Yuto’s, “And he still wouldn’t know.” They were mere inches apart, now. Hyunggu told himself it was only to tease.

“Hyunggu.” Yuto paused, taking in the sight of the aforementioned boy, finger still under his chin which was tilted up just for him. “You should really tell him you love him.”

Hyunggu smiled, indulging in this one moment, happy just to be this close to this boy and looking at him like he held the universe in his eyes. 

“Yuto. I just did.”

Hyunggu doesn’t know which one of them leaned in, but the kiss was chaste and gentle and even though they barely moved, Hyunggu wanted to do it over and over. Perhaps Yuto heard his silent request, because he came back for more soon after. The second kiss was void of the initial shock, their lips now moving beneath each other slowly. Yuto’s hand was on Hyunggu’s cheek, the younger nestling his face into the crook of Yuto’s palm as he smiled against his mouth. Hyunggu wasn’t out of breath when he pulled away, more dazed and love-drunk than anything, and Yuto was warm and cozy beside him. Something washed over Hyunggu in every second that the moment wasn’t ripped away from him, every movement that confirmed that this was real, and Yuto wasn’t leaving his side. This was all he could ask for. Everything he waited for, and more.

“Hey, Hyunggu?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST TIME WRITING SOMETHING WITH LITTLE TO NO ANGST... THIS IS AN ACHIEVEMENT FOR ME
> 
> scream at me on twt [@violetholdsme](https://twitter.com/violetholdsme)


End file.
